marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviant Skrulls
__TOC__ Official Name: The Skrulls Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Origin Galaxy of Origin: Andromeda (M31 Galaxy) Star System of Origin: Drox Home Planet: Tarnax IV (Throneworld); Formerly Skrullos First Appearance: Fantastic Four #2 Habitat Habitat: Habitat unknown Gravity: Gravity unknown Atmosphere: Atmosphere unknown Population: Population unknown Society Type of Government: Imperial Level of Technology: Superior to Earth Cultural Traits: Unknown History The Skrulls are a breed of green-skinned humanoids from the Andromeda galaxy. They are a fierce warrior race who carved for themselves the oldest surviving empire in the Universe’s history. In the beginning they were a peaceful, scientifically inclined race on Skrullos, a planet in the Drax system. Almost a billion years ago the Celestials arrived and experimented on the Skrulls. They produced three races. The Skrullian Eternals were immortal. The Skrullian “normals�? were capable of eventually rapidly evolving into Celestial-like beings. The Skrullian Deviants were given natural shapeshifting powers. After the departure of the Celestials, the Deviants wiped out the other two groups. All living Skrulls are descendants of the Deviant line. Their shapeshifting powers aided the Skrulls’ departure into space. When they encountered a new race, they simply transformed themselves to resemble that race. The Skrull empire that resulted from these contacts was based on free trade and mutual cooperation. Then trouble struck. The Skrulls voyaged to the Milky Way and Magellanic Clouds. In the latter cluster they discovered the Kree homeworld of Hala. The Kree were in the dawn of their culture; at this point they shared Hala with the plant race, the Cotati. The Skrull decided to favor one of the races with their advanced technology and devised a test to determine which would be the favored race. The Skrulls created the Blue Area of the Moon and transported bands of Kree and Cotati there. Both groups were left to accomplish what they could. The Skrulls judged the Cotati’s works to be superior. This angered the Kree and lead to a vicious attack in which the Kree band slew the Skrull judges and the Cotati. The Kree stole the Skrull’s starship and technology. Because of the immense distances involved, decades passed before the Skrulls learned of the Kree’s activities. By this time it was too late. The Kree were now advanced and audacious enough to attack the Skrulls in their home galaxy. During the millennia that followed, the Skrulls developed the vicious streak needed to conduct intergalactic war. Their entire culture was remade in the warrior image. 100,000 years ago the Skrull capitol was relocated to Tarnax IV, now renamed Throneworld. The empire is controlled by an Emperor and each of the 978 worlds is controlled by a Governor. Recently, Throneworld was devoured by Galactus and the Imperial starfleet destroyed by Nova. With the destruction of a central government, the Skrull Empire has collapsed into hundreds of bickering factions. Their galaxy is filled with Governors who have declared themselves to be “Emperor.�? The greatest blow to the Skrulls has been the destruction of their shapeshifting powers. This was accomplished by Reed Richards and yet another Governor-turned-Emperor. Skrulls became aware of Earth when they discovered a space warp linking Earth and Throneworld. Later they discovered the Earth possesses an equidistant link to Hala. They see Earth as a world to conquer but they are content to hold off a full invasion. (Perhaps they are afraid the Kree would learn of the plot.) Because of their caution, the Skrulls have sent only a handful of scoutwarriors to infiltrate Earth. These have included Super-Skrull and Skrull-X. The Skrulls recently broke a peace treaty with the Kree. They maintain their military drive and prefer to fight rather than negotiate. Among the other races contained within the Skrull Empire are the Druff, Guna, Kallusina, Morani, Pheragot, Queega, Tekton, and Yirbek races. Other races remain independent, whether through treaties or open resistance. Such races include the Clegrimites, Gegku, Krylorians, Wilameanis, and Xandarians. The war with the Xandarians recently ended with the destruction of Xandar by the supervillainess Nebula. ---- The Skrull Empire used the Cosmic Cube that would become the Shaper_of_Worlds in order to control the rest of the Andromeda Galaxy. The Skrulls have battled the Kree for untold years after the Skrulls made a deal with the Cotati. When they discovered the Kree sought to use Earth as a staging point, they focused on it. The Super-Skrull, Paibok the Power Skrull, Ethan Edwards and others were sent to overtake Earth, where they were opposed by many Earth heroes, especially the Fantastic Four. The Skrulls have also found a small number of their kind are mutant. They are outcasts and often shunned or hunted by normal Skrulls. One group, Cadre K, was trained by Professor Xavier. Since Galactus's consumption of the throneworld, the Skrull Empire has fallen under Shiar control. Dire Wraiths are believed to be a Deviant offshoot of Skrulls. The races do not appear to friendly with each other despite their similar lineage. Characteristics Body Type: Humanoid Avg Height: Unknown Avg Weight: Unknown Eyes: Two Hair Color: Green Skin Color: Green Fingers: Five (with opposable thumb) Toes: Five Special Adaptations: None Strength Level Average strength level unknown Known Powers ;Shapeshifting: The Skrulls are able shapechange. Abilities None Technology Names of Representatives * Notes *A number of Skrulls have been augmented with superhuman powers. Mutant Skrulls such as the group of Cadre K have also been sighted. Trivia * Recommended Readings *Fantastic Four #2 - First Appearance *'Avengers #89-97' First Kree-Skrull War *'Silver Surfer Volume 3 #1-31' Second Kree Skrull War Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Races Category:Existing Races